1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector which consists of a pair of opposing male and female housings each containing terminal lugs and which is capable of verifying the complete connection of these housings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 3, a female housing a has a circumferential wall a.sub.1 and a locking arm b, which rises through a base b.sub.1 from the front part of the circumferential wall and extends rearwardly. A male housing c has an engagement chamber d for the locking arm b.
The interior of the circumferential wall a.sub.1 of the female housing constitutes an insertion space to receive a terminal accommodating block c.sub.1 of the male housing c.
In such male and female connector housings, the circumferential wall a.sub.1 at the front of the female housing is weak, so that during the process of connection and locking, the load bearing on the locking arm b is applied through the base b.sub.1 to the circumferential wall a.sub.1, deforming the wall a.sub.1 around the base b.sub.1. As a result, the resilient force of the locking arm b cannot be fully applied to an engagement portion e. Not only does this fail to produce an appropriate engagement stroke but also cannot provide a good locking feel when the locking arm b returns to its original shape at the completion of the locking process. The connector housings of the above construction therefor are apt to result in an incomplete connection.